Random PVP
This section covers why you should do random PVP every day and how to complete it hassle free and in very little time. 'Benefits of Random PVP' #Easy 37,000 XP: Prestige will come much faster. You can level up quicker. If you don't want to level up, simply do not click the XP prize button. #Earn gears, bars, and nanopods: You will always get gears or bars and very rarely you will get nanopods. (I have received 100 nanopods once -steveysaurus) #You earn SP and gold. 'How to complete Random PVP in under 15 minutes' *'Understanding how Random PVP works:' :: Your opponent is determined by the net PVP value of your 7 unit squad. PVP values are uniquely ascribed to each unit and its rank. The value increases as rank increases. For example, an R1 Trooper has a PVP value of 4, but at R6 it is 14. An R1 Heavier Tank has a PVP value of 34 and a value of 55 at R6. The values of the units you select are aggregated and the system will match you with an opponent with a similar aggregate PVP value. :: PVP values can be found on the units section on the BN wikia, but I will provide you a few examples and a general strategy that has worked very well. :: The goal is to earn 30 PVP points for the XP and 40 PVP points for the gears, bars, or nanopods. You earn 4 points for winning and 1 point for losing. :: For a real challenge, you can assemble your finest units and fight. This builds good battle techniques and understanding the potentials and limitations of your units, but this generally takes a long time and it locks your heavy duty units for two hours. :: A common tactic, which is the most mind-numbing, is to use 7 Troopers over-and-over because you probably have an enumerous number of Troopers and you don't care if they're frozen for two hours. The idea is that you're using a relatively low PVP value unit so that you will encounter other low PVP squads with the hopes that you win some and eventually attain the prizes because you always earn a points with each battle. In practice, this tactic is mind-numbing and time-consuming because you'll lose more often than you will win. The flaw of this tactic is that most likely your Troopers are R5 or R6, so your aggregate PVP value is 98 (with R6 Troopers). This squad has a good probability to encounter an R6 Wimp accompanied by low value units. More likely you'll encounter some low value armor or UMGs which Troopers are ineffective against. Your chances of winning against these are slim to none, thus you will be doing 30-40 rounds before attaining the final prize. :: The smarter tactic is to use low value R1 infantry as filler and as few high-utility mid-value units as possible. The squad composition that I recommend has a PVP value of 57 to 68 depending on the inclusion of an insurance unit. Consider that the PVP value of 7 R6 Troopers is 98 or 77 for R5 Troopers and on the other end of the spectrum, 385 for R6 Heavier Tanks or 203 for R6 Wimps and Troopers. My suggested squadron will therefore have a much greater probability to encounter opposition that is quick and easy to eliminate and a lower probability to encounter heavily armored and/or high powered opposition. *'Strategy for rapid point accumulation:' #Minimize the PVP value of your squad while utilizing highly effective but mid-value assault unit(s). #Unit placement is critical. #Repeat 10 times. #Collect desired prizes. :: There are multiple choices for your attacking unit but your low value R1 infantry choices are generally limited due to necessary leveling of most infantry during your progression through the campaign. :: I use R1 Arsonists due to the second lowest PVP value in the game of 5--with 4 being the lowest--and because it is one of the few units I've never cared to build. I use two R6 UMG as my high-effective and mid-value attacking unit. The UMG has a PVP value of 16 at R6. For insurance, I use an R5 Field Agent (PVP value of 16) in the back row as its attacks hits the entire battlefield and can hit both infantry and mechanized units with a chance of stun. Field Agents also have a decent crit chance with the pistol for the close encounters. This insurance unit is optional, but in my experience I have found no significant difference in encountered enemy squads with the exclusion of the insurance unit and have found it's presence to be beneficial in close encounters with similar or superior formations. :: The Field Agent as an insurance unit can be substituted with any unit that can attack from the back row. From my survey of units I suspect the Frontier Hunter (9 to 14 PVP value) and the Sharpshooter (8 to 16 PVP value) could serve as an alternative due to its ranged attacks with decent crit/dmg and modest PVP value. I opt for the Field Agent due to its versatility as described above. :: Squads that will be challenging are from users who understand the principle of minimizing the aggregate PVP value while utilizing a highly effective assault unit. You may fight a clone or a superior squadron and the outcome may be determined by one or a combination of who gets to attack first, the presence and type of insurance unit, and unit placement. The superior formations that entail a greater chance of defeat are those who follow the same principle but use cost-prohibitive units such as a Veteran or an Eagle Eye. I don't follow the practice of using cost-prohibitive units because like most users, I don't have 10 Veterans (I don't have any), and I wouldn't want it locked down for two hours. :: Unit placement is paramount in addition to the principle of minimizing the aggregate PVP value while utilizing a highly effective and mid-value assault unit. It is critical that at least one unit is in the back row. It is common to fight an opponent who is using UMG and if all your infantry perish but your UMG survives, you will still lose the battle. :: The following unit placement works well for me: :: Front Row: 2 UMG spatially separated + Arsonists :: '''Mid Row: '''Arsonist in front of Field Agent :: '''Back Row: '''Field Agent + (Arsonists optional) :: This squad composition is only a suggestion, but the salient points are that you use low PVP value R1 infantry as filler, one to two effective but mid-value assault units, and an optional back row insurance unit. :: You will need around 50 filler units, 10-15 insurance units, and 10-30 assault units. :: You will find that you can attain all 40 points within 10-15 minutes granted that the server finds you opponents in a timely fashion. This is ultimately better than the hour spent some of you have mentioned. :: Happy Hunting.